


戈耳工X金古

by GhastlyDream



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25918507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhastlyDream/pseuds/GhastlyDream
Relationships: Kingu | Lancer/Gorgon | Avenger





	戈耳工X金古

我有病，戈耳工想。这个念头使她快乐，她吃吃笑起来，开始啃咬自己的指甲，将它们蚀得参差不齐，如同蠕动的蛆虫。她想她是女王也是女奴；她把金古玩弄于股掌之间，金古则以稠软如蜜糖的言语将她禁锢。金古是她的医生，但她知道那一尘不染的白袍之下是与她如出一辙的肮脏与龌龊，他是披着医者圣袍的疯子。对戈耳工来说，金古是碧草芊绵般的翠发，是黝黑泥潭般的双目，是柔和的嗓音，是他看她病历时轻轻念出的美杜莎。她朝他大喊大叫，说我不是美杜莎，我叫戈耳工。他说，好。可那之后，他常问她今天是戈耳工还是安娜——据他说安娜是个十岁左右的娇弱女孩。太可笑了，她扯着他的头发喊，我是庞大的怪物，是母神，是巨兽，我……我孕育了你，我仍记得我在汩汩鲜血中抱起你的那种感触。金古眼眸低垂，睫毛投出一小片蝶翼阴影。他没有反抗，他表现得相当温柔与顺从：您说得都对。这还不够，戈耳工几乎要把那头翠发从头皮处连根拔起，你还得——你还得叫我母亲。从那以后，金古一直喊她母亲，她也称他为“我的孩子”。两人心照不宣地玩同一个游戏，明知这是骗局，是闹剧，仍旧粉饰太平，且乐在其中。他是她求而不得的孩子；对他而言，她同样是他求而不得的母亲。在戈耳工厌倦于母子游戏并要求他讲述过去的间歇，他说起提亚马特，他那被所有孩子背叛的、美丽的、已逝的母亲。戈耳工惊恐地发现一条蛆虫从金古的左眼爬出，他整具身体化为了泥土，他坐着的办公椅是深海，将他淹没，再淹没；金古怎么来到这世界上就怎么离去。于是她绝望地大喊：不，金古，我的孩子，快逃——那片海不应是你的归宿。下一刻毫发无损的金古抱住了她，轻轻拍打她的背部，拍打连绵山丘上耸立的峭壁：我在这里，母亲。戈耳工在他的怀中悲哀地想，我不是你的母亲，不管你用多么甘美的言语将我引入黑魆魆的迷雾。我不是提亚马特，我给不了你那片生命与死亡之海。玻璃灯因为瓦灯叫它做表兄而责备瓦灯，但当明月出现，玻璃灯却温柔地笑着，称明月为“我亲爱的，亲爱的姐姐”。这时月被粉碎，金屑洒落，失去母亲的男孩再度逾矩，成为她的奴隶，她的主人——请不要露出那样的表情，美杜莎，爱您是我此生唯一的自由意志，是我唯一一次比成功更高贵的失败，他说。她痛哭起来，泪水在眼前组成银色帘幕，她感到自己正支离破碎，正分崩离析——戈耳工正在死去，当她彻底消失，必会失去对金古的爱，因为他们注定只适合在最污秽的窠穴深处相拥。


End file.
